


Surprise!

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, Mild Angst, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: You have a very special gift for your husband Bucky on his birthday.





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Bucky’s Birthday || Star Spangled Bingo @star-spangled-bingo
> 
> Star Spangled Square Filled: Planned Pregnancy
> 
> A/N: This was meant to celebrate Bucky’s birthday so I’m about thirty minutes late. Anywho this is pure fluff and I hope you enjoy! All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

  “Baby would you please stop!” you giggled fixing your husband’s bow tie once more. You knew he hated dressing up but he was the birthday boy after all.

  “I don’t know why Tony had to plan such a formal party. It’s my birthday!” he grumbled.

  “And you’re acting every bit your age old man,” you tease leaning forward and kissing his lips sweetly.

  “You’re going to pay for that later you know.”

  “I’m counting on it Buck,” you wink as you take his arm heading out of the elevator to the main room of the Tower.

  Tony spared no expense at your and Steve’s insistence to celebrate Bucky’s birthday. The live band played a mixture of music from now to what was popular in Steve and Bucky’s day. You wanted everything to be perfect for him. It wasn’t every day someone turned 102.

  Steve found you as Bucky and Sam were arguing over something while Sam had been trying to impress Maria, “Hey kiddo. Is his present all set?”

  You nodded, “As soon as he’s done arguing with Sam I’m going to take him to the balcony and give it to him.”

   Steve smiled, “He’s going to lose his mind.”

   “I’m scared Steve,” you told him truthfully. “We’ve wanted this for so long and I’m just afraid. Nearly three years and all those treatments and when we give up here we are. I think Bucky was relieved we weren’t going to try again.”

  “Y/N,” Steve wrapped his arm around your shoulders. “Bucky will be happy. We’ve been over it with Shuri numerous times. All his programming is gone and there is very little chance the serum will affect the baby. You’re going to be fine and Bucky is going to be a great Dad.”

  You smirked, “Now that I have no doubt. I didn’t have a great father but I look at Bucky and I just know. But our baby is going to have some pretty great aunts and uncles too.”

  “Uncle Steve, hmm?” Steve thought for a moment before his smile widened. “I hadn’t thought of that but you’re right. I could get used to that idea. Uncle Steve.”

  “Hey old man you trying to steal my wife?” Bucky approaches you two with a strut of confidence. He must have won in the debate with Sam.

  “Not a chance. She’s only got eyes for one soldier. I’ll see you both for the cake. Good luck!” Steve kissed your cheek hugged Buck before heading towards Tony and Pepper.

  “What’s he talking about?”

  You take Bucky’s hand and lead him away from the party down the hallway to your office slipping inside and locking the door. Your nerves were eating away at you. It took forever for Bucky to finally admit he wanted to have a child with you. Given his past, you were surprised he agreed at all. He knew it was something you’d always dreamt of but you made sure he knew that it didn’t matter to you. As long as Bucky was by your side you’d get through life together. When he told you that secret that he’d never even shared with Steve you both started trying immediately. Every negative test weighed on you both until you gave up accepting it as it was. Bucky insisted it was the universe getting back at him for the horrors he committed under Hydra. You decided then to let the idea of motherhood go completely because you didn’t want Bucky to blame himself for something else. Then two and a half months ago it happened. Life was funny like that.

  “Y/N? Doll, what’s going on?”

 “Oh sorry, Bucky. You know me I get lost in my own little world.”

 He chuckled pulling you down on his lap before wrapping his arms around you. He pressed his lips to yours his metal hand cupping the back of your head tenderly as the kiss deepened. His flesh hand moved between your knees but you kept them pressed tight even as he growled against your lips.

  “Buck, we’re not here for that,” you push his hand away as he sinks back into the couch.

  “Then why are we alone?”

  “I’ve got your birthday present. I wanted to give it to you first,” you climb off his lap moving to your desk pulling out the small rectangle box. You take the seat next to him handing him the package and the card on top of it, “Read the card first. Aloud please.”

  Bucky takes the card and turns it over in his hands slowly opening it. It’s a generic birthday card but it has Steve on it, well Captain America, and you thought Bucky would get a laugh. He did but when he opened it he grew serious reading aloud as you requested, “ _Happy Birthday James! I love you with all my heart and you are without a doubt the best thing that’s ever happened to me whether you believe it or not. The only thing better than having you as my husband will be our baby having you as a Dad_!”

  Bucky grew quiet and you watched his eyes scan the words over and over again. His mouth open and closed a few times before closing altogether and pressed into a thin line, “Bucky?”

  He looked at you and you lost it seeing the unshed tears in his eyes. You both started sobbing and he kissed you again, “Are you serious? Is this real?”

  “Open your gift baby.”

  Bucky rips the paper from the box and opens the lid tossing the tissue paper. The onesie stares up at him  _Hello Daddy_  in loopy letters. He makes a whimpering sound picking it up revealing the sonogram pictures underneath. Each photo clearly labeled Baby Barnes. You’ve never seen Bucky let go before like this but he begins crying near streams rolling down his cheeks as he holds the onesie to his chest.

   “Bucky?” before you can even say another word you’re back in his lap with his arms wrapped around you and his ear pressed to your stomach. “I don’t think you’ll hear anything baby. I’m about a week or so shy of three months.”

  “I don’t care. I never thought I’d have this Y/N. A wife, a family, when I went to war I made peace with that, but this is a dream come true. I love you so much Y/N. You have to know how much.”

  You ran your hands through his hair in the same way you’d do when he had a nightmare. It always helped calm him, “I know baby. I meant what I said. You’re going to be a fantastic Dad and we are going to be a beautiful family.”

  “Do we know what we’re having? Honestly, I just want them here now.”

  You laughed pulling his head up so you could meet his eyes, “It’s too early to tell the gender but everything else looks healthy and the heartbeat is good. It’s growing as predicted, but we still have a bit of a road before they’re here.”

  “We have so much to do. I’ve got to tell Steve,” Bucky’s eyes widened and he wrapped his arms around you lifting you up like he did the night of your honeymoon. He kicked your office door ignoring your protest as he rushed down the hallway back to the sounds of the party. He ran right into the middle of the dance floor.

   “Everyone I have something to say!” he screams and the band instantly dies all eyes turning toward Bucky and you. You blush at the attention wrapping your arms around his neck.

   “Well, we’re waiting!” Tony yells back to the laughter of the crowd. “Come on Sergeant so we can cut your birthday cake!”

   “We’re having a baby!”

   “Holy shit!” Tony replies as celebrations sweep across the room. Cheers and clapping abound but you only have eyes for your husband.  You kiss Bucky’s cheek the look of joy too much to pass up on. You’re glad FRIDAY is recording all of this because you’ll definitely want to see it all again and again.

   Bucky finally sits you down as the team and friends swarm you with questions amidst congratulations. The music returns and you take Bucky’s hand insisting on a dance before the cake, “Happy Birthday Bucky! This time next year you’ll have a baby to celebrate with.”

   “I love you, Y/N.” You spend the rest of the evening in the company of the Avengers before you and Bucky could sneak away to really celebrate. It was the best birthday he had in a long time.


End file.
